Bajo los pétalos de amapola
by ninnae
Summary: Tiempos turbulentos se viven después de la batalla de las doce casas, Shaka es presa de profundas dudas que atizan su alma, sin embargo Mu con todo el amor que siente por el rubio intentará sosegar el alma de Shaka en un día tan importante como es el natalicio del caballero de Virgo y de esa forma quizás contemplar algo más. Yaoi.


**Bajo los pétalos de amapola**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, vengo con un nuevo fic para el cumpleaños de Shaka, este fic participa en el reto "Un regalo para Shaka", de la página de facebook ShakaxMu amor y yaoi.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

La fragilidad de un alma se lleva tatuada en el corazón a fuego, bajo las cicatrices que lentamente vamos acumulando en el transcurso de la vida, una simple y dulce sonrisa puede ser el resultado de un triste destino que en alguna ocasión fue capaz de hacer sucumbir hasta la más pura de las almas, pero no así de desistir de la vida. Es la forma que escoge el universo para desarrollar la fortaleza ante las adversidades y crudas circunstancias; cuando una brisa tibia y calmante se cierne sobre un espíritu adolorido y destrozado se abren las puertas hacia el sosiego, que aunque efímero, es un verdadero bálsamo contra las heridas lacerantes.

La guerras, batallas constantes, el sacrificio extremo siendo desechada la propia voluntad para cumplir con los mandatos de los dioses es uno de los desgastantes más grande del alma, quedando solo el vacío de la tristeza y el dolor, la muerte como negra bendición llega a los guerreros que caen como dignos caballeros peleando por sus más grandes convicciones, sin embargo ¿Qué se les otorga a los sobrevivientes?, solo la experiencia de una vida imbuida de brutalidad en un mundo enfermo y corrompido, que se tiñe de rojo, de aquel tono tan oscuro como la sangre; y el Santuario una vez había participado de la maldad humana, tiñendo sus suelos de aquel detestable color, con la sangre de sus compañeros y muchos inocentes de aquella guerra civil.

Aquel paisaje cargado de amapolas era tan absorbente como las dudas que atizaban su corazón, ¿cómo proteger un mundo cargado de dolor y dominado por la ambición? Shaka de manera inusitada y silenciosa había dejado los eternos suelos de mármol de la casa de Virgo mientras su mente desbocada como un tren en marcha rondaba por las ideas que tenía de la vida y la armonía de un espíritu puro, en contra de la aferrada voluntad y actitud de lucha y justicia que habían mantenido los caballeros de bronce durante la batalla de las doce casas. Luchaban por la justicia, por el amor y la verdad, sin embargo ¿Qué papel habían jugado sus compañeros y él en aquel regadío de sangre que dejó al Santuario con tan solo seis caballeros dorados? Una brisa cálida de los últimos resquicios del verano azotó su cabello y rozó su mejilla en un gentil llamado de atención, trayendo hacia el de manera suave unos pocos pétalos de rojizas amapolas, Shaka posó su mirada sobre el paisaje presenciando aquel campo de flores carmesí que cubrían el verde prado, un viejo recuerdo vino a su mente de las pasadas reuniones que mantenía junto con Mu cuando solo eran dos aprendices.

 _—Mu, Shaka —llamó Shion con tono suave y amable—. ¿Saben por qué las tumbas de los guerreros son adornadas con amapolas?_

 _El pequeño lemuriano y el serio Shaka veían con atención al patriarca sentado en la gran silla de cuero negro de su despacho, mientras ellos yacían sentados en el suelo sobre sus piernas. Ambos negaron fervientemente ante el cuestionamiento._

 _El Patriarca miró por la ventana abierta que mecía sus cortinas por la entrada del viento estival, espesas e intensas flores rojas adornaban el jardín en toda su extensión._

 _—Las amapolas tan idénticas en el color de la sangre conmemora a todos los guerreros caídos durante la guerra, son nuestro recordatorio para no olvidar el sacrificio hecho por los que estuvieron antes que nosotros. Sin embargo también son la prueba viviente de todo el mal y la sangre que es capaz de derramar la humanidad por poder —aquella última frase fue pronunciada con mucha amargura._

 _Mu adoptó un rictus serio mientras miraba a su maestro y Shaka torció su boca en un gesto de contradicción; una fuerte brisa hizo hondear aún más las delgadas cortinas que adornaban aquel despacho a la vez que una ola de pétalos rojos entraba por la ventaba, adornando de rojo toda aquella explicación dada a los más pequeños._

—Una guerra causada por el poder —murmuró Shaka, mientras el viento traía consigo nuevamente aquellos pétalos rojos que recordaba de pequeño. Las luchas y el derramamiento de sangre no se podían evitar, pero siempre se cuestionaba si era la manera más correcta de obtener la paz.

—Sin embargo es necesario para lo que se vendrá…

Shaka se sobresaltó ante la clara y sutil voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos, se volteó con parsimonia para encarar a su visitante.

—Mu.

El lemuriano se acercó con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, mientras que las pacificas facciones se relajaban en un rictus más cálido producto de los años de confianza.

—¿De nuevo pensando Shaka?

—Solo dudas humanas, algunas que no puedo sacar de mi mente... —dijo el rubio mirando vagamente la cabellera lavanda que danzaba de manera etérea con la brisa que empezaba a levantarse mientras la tarde iba en descenso trayendo el pronto ocaso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado Mu a su lado?, lo conocía desde que era solo un niño callado y tímido en una tierra extranjera, su presencia mal vista por los aprendices griegos lo hizo desconfiado y receloso, pero el aura gentil y pacífica de aquel lemuriano fue capaz de quebrar la coraza que inundaba su corazón, convirtiéndolo en su primer amigo.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Dudas humanas por parte de Shaka de Virgo? Algo surreal —dijo Mu a modo de una ligera broma.

—Es un asunto serio Mu —habló Shaka con tono severo y el rostro compungido—. Durante mucho tiempo tuve mis convicciones e ideales claros, me llamaban el hombre más cercano a Dios y fue un niño quien destruyó todos mis esquemas.

—No Shaka, no fue al hombre más cercano a Dios, al avatar de buda a quien venció el fénix, sino a Shaka el humano, al hombre orgulloso que conozco desde que tengo memoria, y el solo hecho que algo así te haya podido lastimar tanto tu alma como tu mente es lo que provoca las constantes dudas que arrecian con tu mente. Ese orgullo lastima tu ego, y el ego es algo que ningún budista debería tener, sin embargo por sobre todo eres un humano, que siente dolor, angustia desesperación, amor…

—No es tan simple Mu, la vida misma es un gran misterio y estas dudas corrompen la paz de mi mente.

—¿Qué es en verdad lo que sientes Shaka?

La brisa helada de la noche que estaba próxima azotó con fuerza y revolvió ambas cabelleras formando una mezcla de lavanda y amarillo. Shaka tembló por un escalofrió ante las ligeras ropas hindúes que portaba sobre su cuerpo. Mu se aproximó hacia su persona y cogió la bufanda roja que eternamente adornaba su cuello, con un toque suave la desenredó y la posó alrededor del cuello del rubio. Shaka quieto en su posición observó todo el accionar del lemuriano en silencio mientras un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas, poco a poco lograba acostumbrarse a aquellos pequeños gestos por parte del ariano, desde aquel momento luego de esa confusa pero afectuosa declaración ocurrida hace días atrás.

 _La angustia y el recelo se habían instalado en el Santuario posterior a la guerra civil ocasionado por la identidad de Atena, los caballeros sobrevivientes se mantenían alerta en sus puestos de vigilancia y el ambiente en las doce casas se había vuelto lúgubre y pesado, Shaka se mantuvo por varios días recluido en su templo en la más completa soledad, sin dormir, sin comer, agobiado en un mar de dudas. La palpable desestabilización en el cosmos de Shaka tenía a Mu turbado y muy preocupado, se había mantenido exiliado del Santuario por muchos años producto del engaño de Saga, sin embargo el dulce y cálido sentimiento que se había colado en su corazón y que poco a poco fue creciendo con la convivencia y el placer de conocer cada día a aquel niño rubio venido de tierras próximas a su amada Jamir, se había mantenido intacto, solo a la espera de poder volver a ver a aquel personaje de dorados cabellos como el tenue sol que asoma por las densas nubes de las montañas. Ahora siendo adulto y más consciente de lo aspectos más bellos y escabrosos de la vida podía definir el significado de sus sentimientos, solo una verdad había llegado a su mente. Amor, amor por Shaka, el caballero más estoico y espiritual de todos, aquel que parecía una infranqueable barrera y causaba respeto y temor entre sus iguales, más en su presencia parecía cambiar, se volvía frágil, con el corazón expuesto, el humano que siempre había apreciado con todo su corazón. Guiado por su preocupación y la ansiedad por el bienestar del sexto custodio se dirigió desde Aries hasta Virgo de forma rápida y silenciosa sin perturbar a su amigo Aldebarán y a Aioria, la casa de Virgo en su fachada se mostraba oscura y muerta, sin resquicio de algún habitante, sin embargo la fuerte cosmoenergía indicaba la presencia de un ser portador de una poderosa y pura energía. Mu siguió la dirección de la energía, con pasos sutiles se adentró tasando cada detalle de la sexta casa, lugar que no había pisado desde los desafortunados acontecimientos con Atena. Shaka flotaba con los cabellos revueltos sobre la flor de loto mientras su energía se esparcía desbocada por todo el salón de meditación, su imagen etérea y turbada sorprendió a Mu, quien poco a poco se aproximó susurrando el nombre del rubio. No fue hasta el cuarto llamado que un estupefacto Shaka cayó sobre la flor de loto mirando a Mu con sus profundos ojos azules._

 _—Mu —pronunció Shaka con voz calma, pero con tono de duda._

 _—Shaka —respondió Mu—, finalmente puedo hablar contigo._

 _—¿A que debo tu presencia en el templo de Virgo?_

 _—Sabes que siempre me has preocupado viejo amigo._

 _—Lo sé Mu, lo sé —dijo Shaka sintiendo después de un momento el cansancio y fatiga acumulado durante todos esos días de privaciones._

 _Mu deduciendo que Shaka se hallaría sin energías luego de perder aquella forzosa concentración que había mantenido por días se apresuró ayudarle, con fuerza obligó al rubio a apoyarse sobre su hombro, mientras este renegaba de la ayuda sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido por Mu._

 _—No necesito gentileza de damisela Mu, soy un caballero —contestó con cierto enojo Shaka, más su voz se perdía por la debilidad que lo consumía._

 _—Esa no es mi razón para ayudarte Shaka, ni mucho menos para estar aquí hoy, sabes que mi preocupación es genuina, y sé también que has sentido las emociones que se destilan a través de mi cosmos cuando estoy junto a ti, que aquella es una de las razones del desequilibrio emocional que estás viviendo, porque tu sientes lo mismo que yo._

 _—Siempre he odiado esa habilidad de los lemurianos de hurgar en las mentes y corazones de los pobres mortales —pronunció con un leve tono sardónico._

 _Mu sonrió ante aquel aspecto del virginiano._

 _—Déjame decírtelo Shaka, déjame hacer realidad estos sentimientos a través de las palabras. Mu guardó silencio por algunos segundos, esperando ver alguna negativa en las facciones del rubio, pero al no divisar cambio alguno sonrió para después proseguir con su declaración—. Shaka de Virgo te amo, te amo a ti, al hombre, al humano, al ser imperfecto, aquel que sonríe con sarcasmo y nos enseña a través de las duras palabras lo que es la vida, eres quien ilumina mi oscuro camino en tiempos de duda._

 _Shaka contempló aquella declaración con un rubor asomándose por entre su rostro blanco marcado por la divinidad, pero hoy no era el semidiós quien se presentaba, sino aquel humano enamorado desde siempre del lemuriano; Mu fue quien lo acompañó durante sus tiempos más difíciles en el Santuario, siendo una sonrisa amable y la luz que lo incentivaba a salir de su coraza de desconfianza y recelo. Su corazón latió con fuerza arrolladora mientras miraba fijamente los claros orbes jades que lo observaban con confianza inusitada después de aquella declaración. Solo había una razón para aquello, y era que ambos sabían lo que guardaban sus corazones, las palabras sobraban entre ambos y como única señal emitió la sonrisa más deslumbrante y sincera que nunca hubiese podido darle a alguien._

—¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí Mu? —susurró Shaka con voz débil luego de que Mu lo cubriese con su bufanda.

—Eres alguien muy dejado de su vida terrenal Shaka, y me preocupaba tu bienestar, en especial en este día tan importante…

Shaka levantó la mirada confundido, ¿A qué se refería el lemuriano?

—Mu…

—Y como imagine, algo tan burdo y banal jamás lo recordaría mi bello semidiós —musitó Mu, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el rostro del rubio—. Quizás para ti no sea tu prioridad, pero para mí tu eres la persona más importante, incluso más que nuestra Diosa.

—¡Mu! —dijo alarmado el rubio—. ¡¿Cómo dices eso?!

—No es más que la simple verdad, y si he de enfrentar a los dioses por esto recibiré con gusto mi castigo —Mu se aproximó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de los labios de Shaka, con un brillo ansioso en sus ojos se relamió los labios ante la espera de su deseo, con un sutil movimiento se apoderó de los suaves labios del rubio. Shaka en un primer instante no supo cómo reaccionar, aquel era el primer contacto íntimo que mantenía durante su vida, y el solo hecho que su corazón latiera desbocado y su estómago hormigueara con aquel delicioso entumecimiento no lo dejaban pensar con cordura, su cuerpo más sabio e intuitivo se acopló con mucha facilidad a aquella boca que buscaba saciar su deseo de amor y transmitir todos sus sentimientos. Durante largos segundos ambos se mantuvieron unidos en lo considerarían uno de los mejores besos de su vida.

—Feliz cumpleaños Shaka —dijo Mu con la respiración entrecortada y casi sin aliento. Shaka abrió sus ojos ante aquel recordatorio, había estado tan imbuido en su mundo interno que había olvidado el mismo pasar del tiempo.

—Mu… yo…

—No eres alguien de recordar cosas como esta Shaka, es normal que lo olvidaras, lamento no tener un regalo para ti, pero las épocas tan turbulentas y la próxima guerra contra Hades no nos ha permitido vivir nuestra vida como quisiera —se lamentó Mu con un suspiro.

Shaka negó y sonrió con una dulzura extraña y única solo para los ojos del carnero.

—Te equivocas Mu, tú eres mi mejor regalo y él único que siempre he podido desear, eres mi luz a través de este campo de sangre que se asoma ante nosotros.

La luz del crepúsculo poco a poco moría dejando paso a la oscuridad, posando sus últimos rayos sobre ambos guerreros que se miraban con infinito amor grabados en sus facciones.

—Tú eres mi vida Shaka y el tiempo que nos queda será un paraíso para mí, mientras estés a mi lado.

—Siempre y más allá de la muerte Mu.

Mu y Shaka sonrieron sellando una promesa que a pesar de la muerte se mantendría en sus corazones a la espera de ser cumplida.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
